Cherry Blossoms
by MelodyWinters
Summary: Usagi's relationship blossoms with his childhood sweetheart.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is just a mini romance fic for Usagi, the result of under going a character study. It takes place just before he goes to serve his Lord. I have been reading some of the comics and watching every episode possible. LOL.. Yeah... I am totally fangirling.**_

_**I would love to thank Mikell and Harmony for cheering me o while writing this. Diva Danni, who encouraged me to try more of a romantic approach. You gals rock my socks!**_

_**To all my dear readers, I hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to leave a review. I really did have fun writing this little story. Usagi is such a wonderfully interesting character. Who can resist a samurai bunny ;D**_

_**Note: The cherry blossoms are highly regarded in Japanese culture as a symbol of good fortune and love. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Usagi or Mariko. They belong to Stan Sakai.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cherry Blossoms**_

Miyamoto Usagi sat under the sakura tree. He watched as his good friend, Mariko gracefully caught up to him after their race along the stream.

"You are a fast one, Usagi," she scolded, with a teasing smile.

"Don't be mad, Mariko," Usagi pleaded. "My intent was not to dishonor you in competition. I merely wanted to ensure you a comfortable spot here, next to me." He gestured to a woven blanket he spread on the grassy ground next to him.

"How thoughtful of you," she answered. She gathered the material of her kimono in her delicate hands and lifted the silk away from her feet. Folding her legs underneath her, she sat next to Usagi.

She stared across the body of water that flowed beside them.

The pair grew up together in the same small village. They were great friends. However, lately, Usagi had found he longed for more from their relationship. She made him laugh and smile. He enjoyed her companionship. He felt his stomach tighten and his thoughts go astray whenever she was near.

Now, she sat closely at his side seemingly unaware of his feelings. She appeared to be content to watch a crane walk along the embankment. A gentle breeze fingered through her ebony hair. She reached up to tuck a few stray pieces behind her ear.

"Usagi? Is something wrong?" she asked, after noticing Usagi's tender gaze. "Do I have mud on my nose? A grasshopper in my hair?"

Usagi shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I am simply enjoying the beauty."

"What beauty?" she asked..

Usagi shifted his position away from her slightly. He turned his head to hide the slight pink tinge that colored his cheeks.

"Usagi?" Mariko pressed.

"The cherry blossoms," Usagi faltered. _Yes the cherry blossoms. Good distraction,_ he thought to himself. After gaining composure, he turned back to her. He reached up and gently tugged on a low hanging tree branch. He picked the biggest blossom he could find and tucked it into her hair.

"I love this time of year," he continued with newfound confidence. "The cherry blossoms are beautiful."

Mariko cupped her hand over Usagi's that lingered on the flower. She smiled up at him as they locked stares. His was filled with awkward affection. Hers was filled with sweetness and love. Usagi felt his heart skip a beat.

With a voice that equaled the song of a nightingale, she replied, "They most certainly are."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__**Bunraku is **__**a form of traditional Japanese puppet theater. **_

_**Once again, I would love to thank Mikell and Harmony for all your help. And to Diva Danni, for your encouragement to press on! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Usagi or Mariko. **_

_**Bunraku**_

Nervously, Usagi stood facing the tiny hut before him. He pulled on his sleeves, tugged on his obi, and shifted weight from side to side. He had promised Mariko that he would meet her when the sun dipped into the horizon. There was a bunraku performance in the village center at dusk, and he'd agreed to escort her.

The soft swish as the bamboo door swung open made him look up. Standing on the front step stood Mariko. A gentle breeze blew through the air, carrying lost blossoms of the sakura tree. She stood on her toes and caught one as it fluttered in her direction. Without hesitation, she tucked the pink flower into her bun. Usagi gasped. To him, she resembled an angelic perfection.

_She's beautiful_, he thought as he stared down at her. She had her long hair swept up into a complicated bun and the smell of herbs wafted off her clothes. She giggled as she raised a slender finger and pushed up on his chin, closing his slack jaw.

"Usagi, it is the frog's job to catch flies," she teased, innocently.

Usagi coughed as he ran a hand over across the top of his head. His only response was, "Shall we go?"

Mariko linked her arm though his. "Yes, we shall," she replied, and led him towards the village center. A crowd was already milling around the make shift theatrical stage.

"So many people," Mariko sighed. Squaring his shoulders, Usagi gently pushed his way through the crowd, uttering the odd, _excuse me, pardon me_. Despite some disapproving glares, Usagi found a spot in the front. He beamed inwardly as he heard her approval.

Neither the puppets of the bunraku nor the whimsical sound of the drums entranced Usagi as it did the others in the crowd. However, if it brought her happiness, he would tolerate the show. In fact he would brave the coldest of colds, and the wildest of storms if it meant being at her side. While Mariko was swept away into the story, he only had eyes for her. He watched her glistening eyes grow wide with childlike wonder. He watched the way she covered her mouth politely as she giggled, and the way she pushed herself closer into his side. He felt that time stood still in her presence.

"Oh, that was wonderful, Usagi," Mariko exclaimed, when the show was over. She pranced next to him as they walked to her house.

He smiled. "Indeed."

They stopped a few meters from her porch. Mariko stood in front of him, her hips brushed against his. With a look that portrayed more than simple friendship, she gazed up at him.

"Good night, my Usagi," she murmured softly. Usagi grew lightheaded as he tried to think of what the proper move should be. He wanted to offer her a kiss goodnight. But to perform such an act without her consent would be dishonorable. His unmatched adoration for her resulted in the sacrifice of his own primal urges.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny frame in a warm embrace instead.

"Good night, Mariko," he whispered into her ear.

As if sensing his reluctance to leave, she broke from his embrace and retrieved the flower out of her bun. She reached up and tucked it into the wrap that encircled Usagi's ears. The feel of her body pushing against his chest made him feel numb with pleasure.

"Don't be so sad," she scolded. "We shall see each other again." With a wink, she playfully added, "I want you to promise to return this cherry blossom to me."

He smiled. "Good night,"he said tenderly.

Mariko slyly placed a peck on his cheek "Good night, Usagi."

With longing in his eyes, he watched her turn and disappear inside her home. Once the tiny door shut, he returned to his own hut.

Carefully, he placed the blossom on the table next to his bed and smiled.

"My dear, Mariko. I do promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Haikus is a form of Japanese poetry. There are 5 syllables in the first sentence, 7 in the second and 5 again in the last sentence. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Usagi or Mariko**_

_

* * *

_

_**Haikus **_

Usagi took pride in his talent as a highly trained samurai. However, he was a master of the sword. He was not a master at poetry.

He sat on the wooden floor of his home, a scroll in one hand, and an ink brush in the other. A mountain of crumpled papers piled up behind him. He knitted his eyebrows together in frustration as he placed the inky bristles to a fresh piece.

_Your smile beautiful_

_Your hair is like black water_

_I lose myself in_

Gritting his teeth, he immediately balled the paper up and added it to the growing heap.

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Pools of love and affection_

_I stare forever_

Usagi hesitated as he reread the haiku. After deciding it was not the message he was trying to convey, he discarded that poem as well. Usagi placed his head in his hand and sighed.

_I need the perfect words. I have to tell her what I feel_. He stared across the room to the blossom that she had given him the night before and an idea was born.

Shrugging off the feel of defeat, he made one final attempt. After dipping the brush into the ink well, he turned to the last piece of paper he had. When the ink was dry, he folded up the paper. He put down the brush and picked up his swords. He left his home, but only after retrieving the delicate flower that laid upon his table.

~*~

Mariko returned from her visit with the village merchants to find an unexpected object. A large rock with a piece of paper bound with twine was in front of her door. She set down her sack of rice and noodles and unfolded the piece of paper. A smile crossed her face as she read the three lined poem.

"Oh Usagi," she whispered. Immediately she spun on her heels and ran.

~*~

With wings on her feet, Mariko dashed towards the sakura tree. She stopped the moment she spotted Usagi standing under the branches.

"You came," Usagi said.

"Of course I did," Mariko replied. _How could I not? _She thought as she gazed up at him. He looked so shy, scared and almost helpless. With a shake in his hand, he held out her flower.

"I kept my promise."

In three graceful strides, Mariko was in his arms.

"I knew you would," she said, softly. "I read your poem." Usagi felt his cheeks burn slightly as he looked away bashfully. "It's beautiful, Usagi," she added, as she made him make eye contact with her. "I love you too."

Usagi tightened his arms around her and he lowered his head until their foreheads touched. As Mariko melted into his warm chest, she repeated the words he had written just for her.

_You are my angel_

_Under the blossoms I stand_

_I love you always_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: The picnic scene was an idea I borrowed from the comic. As well as the idea of the painting.**_

_**Note: Baka is the Japanese word for idiot.**_

_**Again, I would love to thank Mikell and Harmony for your beta skills! Diva Danni, here is the next chapter:D You gals are the best! Love you all!**_

_**Hmmm.... there is an implication to a mature scene. Nothing graphic. But you do get the idea.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Usagi or Mariko.**_

_

* * *

_

_**A Picnic Interlude**_

"Usagi, your painting is amazing," Mariko praised, as she glanced over his shoulder.

Usagi smiled up at her appreciatively. "Thank you."

After selecting a ruby red apple from the picnic basket, Mariko took her place on the blanket. The day started off warm and sunny, an ideal day for a picnic. Under her persuading insistence, Usagi loaded his horse with blankets, his painting supplies and a food basket. The pair thought it only fit to spend their time alone next to the river bank, under the sakura tree.

After a moment of silence, Mariko inched closer to Usagi once more. She wanted to engage in conversation. With Usagi engrossed in his art, she knew there would be no such thing.

"Put down your brush and take a break," she suggested.

"My dear, I am almost done," he answered, maintaining his focus on the material before him. "It would be foolish of me to stop." He stole a quick glance her way. "Besides, this is going to be my favorite piece."

"It's a painting of me," Mariko said, as if reminding him.

"It's a painting of beauty." He turned back to add more details.

Mariko giggled playfully. "You are not the only one that can wield a paint brush." She quickly picked up a random brush and dipped it into the ink. With a few quick flicks of her wrist, she had smeared a black mustache under Usagi's nose. His mouth fell open in surprise. She sprung to her feet and ran behind the tree, using its trunk as a shield. Usagi placed his brush down on a rag and granted her the chase. Mariko purposely allowed Usagi to catch her. He wrapped her in his warm arms. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

Wrapped up in each other's embrace, they didn't notice the sudden overcast. A cool breeze picked up, warning of the storm to come.

"We better pack up quickly," Usagi said, regretfully. Without wasting time, Usagi gathered his paints while Mariko placed the remaining food back into the basket. A gust of wind ripped the blanket out of her hands as she picked it up off the ground. Like a whip, it snapped in the direction of Usagi's horse, spooking her. With a panicked neigh, the horse immediately took off in a gallop away from them. Usagi and Mariko watched helplessly after the mare.

"Baka," Usagi muttered, as a few large rain drops splashed against his nose and ears.

"Don't worry," Mariko spoke up, struggling to keep a cheerful tone in her voice. She retrieved the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "We can make it home before...."

She didn't have time to finish. Almost in an attempt to prove her wrong, the sky opened up and unleashed a curtain of cool rain. Thinking quickly, Usagi reached for her hand and pulled her towards the shelter of the sakura tree.

"Wait!"Mariko called out. She pulled her hand from his hold and dashed back to their abandoned belongings. She passed over the basket and grabbed Usagi's canvas. Mariko clutched it protectively to her chest as she dashed back under the tree.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You saved my painting?"

Mariko nodded. "This is our memory of today, captured for eternity. Thanks to your special gift."

Usagi shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a painting,"he sighed. Quickly, he turned his attention beyond the tree. "We will have to wait it out.".

"Is that a bad thing?" Mariko asked, a playful smile tugging on the corner of her lips. Usagi missed the innuendo.

"But you had wanted a nice picnic. The rain ruined everything."

Mariko raised a finger to his lips to silence him. "Usagi, it's all right. I wanted to be with _you_. And so we are."

She pushed him back against the tree trunk. The rain dampened her hair, multiplying its intoxicating aroma. Usagi closed his eyes and sighed.

"And so we are," he answered, his voice low and whispery. He felt her shudder from the dampness in his arms and he pulled her in closer.

Mariko lifted her head and gazed up at him. She smiled before she quickly stole a kiss. Usagi stood in a moment of surprise.

"Mariko," he gasped. "What was that?"

She through back her head and laughed. "That, my poor naïve Usagi, was a kiss."

"I know what it was... I mean... What...?"

Mariko jumped in to rescue him from babbling like a fool. "Usagi. I love you. Let me prove it to you."

Usagi was at a loss for words. He wanted to so many times before to take her and make her his own. But what right did he have if she did not feel that way in return? For her to stand before him and offer herself, moved him emotionally.

"My dear Mariko. Is this what you really want?" he asked.

She nodded her response and she let her lips linger close to his once more.

"Yes, Usagi. This _is_ what I want. _You_ are who I want." Her warm breath was a welcoming contrast to the coolness of the rain. He bent down and gave her the kiss she was searching for.

"Mariko, I do love you too," he muttered, and he moved a hand to the back of her head and gathered her hair into his fist. With a fiery passion, he drew her in.

By the time the rain ceased, they were curled up at the base of the tree wrapped in the soaked blanket. Mariko looked at him with an impish smile.

"How do you like the rain now?" she asked.

Usagi closed his eyes and smiled back.

"Rain is good."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Poor Usagi. Poor Mariko. A life of a Samurai is not easy. Especially for one in love.**_

_**Many thanks to Mikell and Harmony for all your help, beta skills and input!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Usagi or Mariko.**_

_

* * *

_

_**The Life of the Samurai**_

Mariko paced the ground at the base of the tree as she waited Usagi's arrival. He requested to meet with her and emphasized it was important. She dreamed many scenarios about what he would tell her. She debated about sharing her own news. Mariko hoped that it was to be a most joyous day.

"Finally, my love," she murmured with a sigh of relief when she spotted Usagi approaching in the distance. Mariko bounded towards him. "I have been waiting for you. I have something to tell you as well!"

The intense trepidation in his expression stopped her. Concern replaced her excitement and she asked, "What is wrong?"

Usagi paused for a moment and sadly looked into her wide and searching eyes. Instinctively, Mariko reached out to him. She immediately felt that he did not have good news. Usagi hauled in a deep breath and sighed loudly as he went to the embankment of the stream. He kept his back to her as he fell to his knees.

"Mariko, I have something to tell you," he spoke, sorrowfully.

As Mariko drew close, she noticed one of his hands clutched a scroll. Immediately, she understood.

"Lord Mifune has given you a summons," she said softly. Usagi nodded.

"My dear, Mariko. I am sorry."

Putting aside her own news, Mariko knelt next to Usagi and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She knew he lived by the bushido code. He was honor bound to serve as Lord Mifune's retainer. She dreaded this inevitable day. She knew his life as a samurai would not be easy. Usagi lived by the code first, and personal desires second. Mariko felt unprepared to let him go and her life began crashing down around her. Usagi meant everything to her, but yet, she would not hold him back from his duty and his destiny. She felt she had no right to interfere. No matter how much she loved him.

"Usagi, this is your path," she bravely whispered into his ear.

"But, Mariko. I have no idea how long I will be gone. I have no idea... if..."

Mariko held his head in her hands and looked down into his dark eyes. "You will return and we will continue our lives," she vowed. Before he responded, she raised her lips to his and quieted him with a kiss.

Usagi sighed. "How selfish of me," he muttered. "You wanted to tell me something. Please go ahead."

Instead, she kissed him again and replied, "I just had to tell you I love you. Now and forever."

Usagi knitted his eyebrows. "But…you tell me that every day," he muttered, confused.

"And I am telling you again today."

Usagi shook his head. "I do not understand you at times, Mariko."

"It is not your service to understand me," she replied, coyly. "But to show me your love."

Again she kissed him with increasing passion. She savored every second, clinging to him as if it was their last day on earth. Finally, she felt him surrender.

He leaned her back into a bed of fallen cherry blossoms, and he reminded her why she chose him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sadly we have come to the end. Unfortunately it isn't the happy ending I prefer. Poor Usagi :(**_

_**The idea of them trading items is borrowed directly from Stan Sakai's books. I do not take credit for it**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Usagi or Mariko. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Goodbyes**_

The day of Usagi's scheduled departure arrived all too quickly. He stood with Mariko under the sakura tree one final time. He hugged her tightly, as tears slipped down his cheeks and dampened her hair.

"I will miss you," she sniffed.

"And I you," Usagi told her. "I am sorry to bring such grief upon you."

Mariko shook her head. "No, Usagi. I allowed myself to love you, knowing that your loyalty belongs with your Lord Mifune."

"My loyalty may belong with my Lord, but my heart belongs to you," he assured her. "Every battle that I fight will not only be for my Lord, but for you too. Knowing that you are here is the encouragement I need to get through the worst of times." He felt her body shake with sobs. He hugged her tighter while struggling with his own emotions.

Finally, he urged, "Turn around." She shot him a quizzical look as he withdrew his knife. He gathered a lock of her hair and cut it.

"Usagi!" she cried in dismay. "What are you doing?"

"I wish to have a piece of your hair so you are always with me," he explained, as he wrapped it in a piece of material that bound the base of his ears. He then handed her the knife. "This is for you. To remember me."

She shook her head sadly as she accepted his offering. "Usagi, you have given me more than a knife for memories," she whispered, softly.

Usagi nodded. "Our memories," he reminisced sadly. He sat down and patted the ground next to him. Mariko sat with him and together they watched the sun rise.

"You better go," Mariko told him, regretfully. "You have a long journey and need all the light you can get."

Slowly, Usagi rose to his feet and they stood facing each other once more. He saw her lip quivering to bravely fight back her tears. He cupped her chin in his hand.

"The cherry blossoms are beautiful," he noted, looking up at them. The branches hovered above, almost bare of the once vibrant blossoms.

Mariko forced a smile remembering the very day he said that to her. "They most certainly are." She reached in under her obi and withdrew a faded piece of material. She unfolded it to show him what was inside. It was a pressed cherry blossom. "Here. Take this as well."

Usagi placed the material inside his coat. "I will promise to return it next time we meet."

Mariko nodded sadly. "Goodbye, Usagi."

"Not goodbye," Usagi corrected. "Until next time." He gave her a lingering kiss before he mounted his horse.

"Be safe, Usagi, and return home."

"I will Mariko," he assured her. With one last glance, he whispered, "I love you." He nudged the mare's side and flicked the reins. Mariko stared longingly as he galloped away.

_Be safe, my Yojimbo_, she thought to herself. She placed a hand over her growing belly hiding beneath her kimono.

"We both need you to return."

~The End~

* * *

I would love to give lots of hugs and thank yous to Mikell and Harmony! Without your help ladies, I could not have finished this little piece.

**Mikell-**Thank you for the kind words and vote of confidence you gave me while writing this fic. It really means a lot.

**Harmony-**Thank you for shoving me towards the path I should be on. You have said numerous amount of times that romance and humor are my strengths. Well... I think you are right! LOL

**Diva Daniel-** Thanks for being there pushing for updates :D This one is for you too, girl!

**Party-Shoes16-** I am glad you enjoyed this. I to adore the strong warrior that can turn to mush :D

**April101**- Thank you for the review!I am sorry I couldn't give you the chapter you wished for ( trust me, I would have preferred to marry them off ) I hoped you liked it nonetheless.

**Dozer**-I am glad you liked it. I definatly was going for the cute factor:D I found writing romance is so much fun!

**InsipidMe**- I have discovered a love for Usagi as well. It's to bad he doesn't get a lot of time on the show. He is a very interesting character.

Thanks again to all who have read in silence! You all have made writing this fic worth while:D

Also, I have added a poll to my profile. ( I have been dying to try them out!)I had so much fun writing this, I am debating in writing more on Usagi. If you would like to see more ( or not) feel free to cast your vote!

Until next time I bid you all, adue.


End file.
